Monsters
You will be fighting monsters in Dungeonland. Lots of monsters, doesn't matter if it's any of the adventuring modes or DM mode. See also Special Monsters and Bosses Dragon The dragon is a ranged DPS style minion, they shoot fireballs at a distance and can be very dangerous in a swarm. When they take enough damage they tend to run away and begin attacking again from range. Have no special attack. Fast attackspeed, medium damage. Very low health. Wizard Have a melee attack and a melee stun. Only melee. Medium attackspeed. Low damage. Very low health. Imp Imps are brutish and can be a real pain to deal with, their shield break after you subject it to enough damage but until that point they are very difficult to kill with ranged attack. They occassional charge over a long range and deal not only a lot of damage but also knockback anyone in their path, this can stop people from effectivly reviving mid combat. Once the shield is broken the imp loses it's ability to charge and it becomes a simple matter to slay. Medium attackspeed, medium damage. High health with shield included. Dire duck Melee attack and a spin. Sleeps until you get close. Gets angry and start spinning immediately after woken up. Spin makes them move much faster and does very high damage, one spin can kill you if you're too close. Also spin causes knockback. Slow movementspeed, Slow attackspeed, medium damage. High health, takes much lower damage during spin. Spin have fairly long cooldown. Orc Berserker Relatively tough enemies, Orcs attack with axes and move at a normal pace until damaged sufficiently, at which point they enter berserker mode, where their speed outmatches the player's own, and they attack much faster. These large intimidating warriors wield a set of dual axes with which to dismember park visitors. Like most monsters their tactics consist of throwing themselves head first into the heroes with the intent of causing as much carnage as possible. They lack any form of special attack and defensive ability. This combined with their cost of two mana may make them seem like a bad choice. However their cost and low survivability is offset by their ability to go berserk. Should your Orc Berserker's health drop below a certain threshold the creature will enter a berserk state where upon it will gain increased movement and attack speed. This enhances the Orc's hero killing skills tenfold as it makes them a much more mobile threat. (It should be noted that any Dungeon Maestro who thinks invisible Orc berserker will attack effectively may find their plans scuppered. Any Orc who enters berserk mode will display the rage symbol above their head even while invisible making it easy for the heroes / park goers to pick them off. Hopefully Critical Studio fixes this soon). Monkey Commander Can command any Monkeys once on the field, if rarely under normal circumstances. Commanders (the gorilla) has a spear throw as his main attack, which is slow moving once thrown, sadly dealing low damage if it hits. The Monkey Commander's attack speed is clocked at medium speed allowing him to throw multiple spears in an attempt to hit heroes. Slightly befitting his size, Commanders have medium health, allowing for direct damage from heroes, though he won't last long under a combined assault. As his name suggests, Monkey Commander(s) command small Monkeys (chimpanzees). While not much of a threat on their own, In large numbers Monkeys could possibly take down groups of heroes. Monkeys have a melee attack, charging headlong into combat to defeat heroes. Both have special abilities befitting their character. Monkey Commander, as his name suggests, commands Monkeys. With the boss around to give orders, Monkeys unlock their two other abilities. On the Commander's order, Monkeys can leap towards their target, shaving off large distances to potentially suprise a group of heroes. Their second ability, also when ordered by the Commander, is to throw spears at far away targets. These spears deal the same damage as the melee attacks and are just as slow as the Commander's but with about eight Monkeys all tossing their spears it could be difficult to dodge. Skeleton Archer Slow arrow attack. But very effective in groups. Medium attackspeed. Low damage. Very low health. Troll The troll is a durable mega minion that moves slow but clobbers anything in melee with ease. Their basic attack is dangerous enough but their special ground slamming special move was a large radius and makes them a real threat. This on top of their very high durability and enormous regenerative abilites make them a hard kill. In fact a player whose damage is too low on his own will not likely be able to drop one alone, thus calling for either high burst damage or teamwork to bring them down. Low attackspeed. High damage. High health. Killer Bee The bees are a ranged minion that accel at causing people to dodge like madmen. Their projectile stinger attack fires a large but slow moving shot that continues in a line from where it was fired until it hits or vanishes. Shoots its sting as a ranged attack, this is a large but fairly slow moving projectile. High damage attack, medium attackspeed. Have medium health.